Invention Intervention/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ A sudden explosion came from Kowalski's lab, broke the silence... Skipper: YAH! ...Skipper, Rico and Private smashed between the wall and the door... Kowalski: Rounding error, sorry... Skipper: Kowalski! ...Kowalski slowly enters the room, holding his latest invention... Skipper: What in Neptune's net is that? Kowalski: My latest creation, Skipper. An infrared herring toaster ...Fish in the toaster becomes a skeleton... Kowalski: Guess it wasn't infra-ready yet, hehe.. Rico: Ooh..... AH! Rico touches the fish and got electrified. Skipper: Kowalski, your inventions have been a parade of disaster jeopardizing us, the zoo and Manhattan itself. Private: And the outlying burrows Kowalski: I admit there have been some unexpected consequences... Skipper interrupts, mumbling the line. Skipper: Until further notice, there will be no inventions, experiments or envelope pushing of any kind! Kowalski gasps. Private gasps and in the other hand Rico still electrified, burps. The scene cuts.... Scene II : Kowalski's Laboratory The scene cuts to Kowalski quietly sneaking to his lab, beginning to make an invention without Skipper suspecting him. Suddenly Private happens to bump Kowalski while he was making his creation and noticed him inventing.... Kowalski/Private : AH!! Private peeks on Kowalski's back '' '''Private' : Kowalski, are you...... envelope pushing? Kowalski: I could ask you the same thing! Private : No you couldn't, I just got up to get a drink of water. Kowalski : Oh, well I could you ask you a different question.. one involving long division and you'd be in the hot seat, wouldn't you? Private glares at Kowalski Kowalski : Alright fine, yes I'm inventing... just a little, bordering on a lot. Kowalski introduces his new invention. Kowalski : I call it the " Transparent Matter Maker" or Transmatterer for short. It turns things invisible. Private : Why not just call it an invisibility ray? Kowalski : Someone already took the domain... Again!! The internet has vexed me. Private : But what about Skipper's order? Kowalski: I am going to prove to Skipper that I can invent something that won't go haywire... Note the failsafes.. Kowalski attahes caution signs on the machine. reminding Private nothing could go wrong.. Private :Mm.. Kowalski : Trust me nothing can go wrong. Certain things fall on Kowalski Kowalski : Uh.. uh.. ah.. Except that! Scene III : The Park Kowalski goes to the park to test his latest creation "The Transparent Matter Maker". Kowalski : Ah, earth inorganic matter an ideal test. He activates his invention and it's blasts a ray which made a tree invisible, revealing Fred sleeping. Fred peacefully sleeps while snoring.. Kowalski: For the win this will show Skipper Fred wakes up in a surprise, he sees his tree have turned invisible. Fred : Huh? He....he... Hey? Kowalski : Fred! Fred don't panic,I can explain. Fred : I guess when I was asleep, I turned into a flying squirrel. Fred falls off the tree and accidentally hits Kowalski's invention. Making it work involuntarily. It blasted a ray which striked multiple mirrors, making the "Transparent Matter Maker" turn itself invisible. Kowalski : AH!!... He dodges the ray and trembles on the floor Kowalski : Leave it to you to find the one contendency I hadn't planned for... Transmatterer turning itself invisible. Fred : Your welcome, if you need help with anything else? I'll be..umm...uh.. so where's my tree again? Fred bumps on his tree. Kowalski : UGH!! Back to the lab Kowalski returns to the lab with his invisible Transmatterer. Scene IV : The Central Park Zoo The scene cuts to King Julien noticing Kowalski riding an invisible vehicle. King Julien mistakens him for Miming. King Julien : What is that silly willy penguin up to? He thinks for a moment. King Julien : No, it couldn't not be. Is he...miming? He aproaches Kowalski and stands on his way. King Julien : Lame! Kowalski : Beg your pardon? King Julien : Eh,your mime... It is so lame with the floaty floatiness. Watch and learn. He demonstrates miming by pretending to be in a tiny box. King Julien : The box is being too small! Oh.. He pretends to pull something heavy King Julien : Ugh...This rope is so heavy..eeh.. He resists the pretend wind King Julien : Ah..ah... the wind is so strong! UH! Ah.. and very dry..my lips are chopping. Kowalski : I am not miming, I'm.. King Julien interrupts King Julien : It's true your mime savies are...hmm..phhh..Watch I will mime it better for you. King Julien jumps on the machine and uses it. Kowalski : No!No!No! Stop that! Get off! King Julien : You see. I am so good that I can even feel what is I'm miming. Kowalski : You're getting in the way! King Julien : No, you're getting in the way! The "Transparent Matter Maker" drives away making a hole on the brick wall. Kowalski : Huh! The Transmatterer! King Julien : The whats-a-matterer? The Transmatterer begins firing rays randomly in an uncertain direction Kowalski : Oh no! The Transmatterer is firing randomly! RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- ---- Category:Transcripts